Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Opening/Exploring Hawaii (A Warner Bros logo fades into a sunny day and we see an island and a title card saying "Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!" And we now see a surfer on waves and we then see an island with surfers and tourists) Little Jim: Yeah, Manu! You show them, Manu! Yeah. Snooki Waeawa: Yes. Manu: Hey, man. Chill out. Hang loose, bro. Surfer: Get real, man. Just because you live here doesn't mean you own the ocean. (The blonde surfer went past Manu, sending him spinning a bit) Manu: Whoa! Snooki Waeawa: (gasps) (Manu recovered before surfed around the blond surfer, sending him tumbling into the wave as he screamed. The surfer came out underwater, coughing before he glared at Manu, who reached the shore as the tourists cheered him on. Soon, he reached his girlfriend, who embraced him joyfully) Snooki Waeawa: Oh. Way to go, Manu. That was awesome. You're my big kahuna. Manu: Aw, Snookie. Little Jim: Yeah, Manu! Manu, you're my big kahuna too. (laughs) Snooki Waeawa: (giggles) (Little Jim cracked a coconut open with his head and drank the milk from it) Little Jim: What's up with all these mainlanders anyway? The Big Kahuna of Hanahuna contest is supposed to be a local thing, man. Manu: Hey, do I look worried? I've got surfing in my blood. My ancestors have been riding these waves for generations. Little Jim: (as he opens a pineapple before eating some of its insides) I still don't think those mainlanders have any business here. Manu: No worries, Little Jim. The competition only makes me get more into my groove. I say, "Bring it on, baby." Snookie Waeawa: Yeah. Little Jim: I don't know, Manu. The island spirits won't like it. (The blond surfer along with some other surfers came up to Manu, Snookie and Jim) Surfer: Spirits? Trying to scare us with your island-spirit mumbo jumbo won't help. You're going down this year, Manu. (to his fellow surfers) Let's hit the waves, dudes. (The group then headed off to do some more surfing as Manu glared after them before heading off, later the surfers were surfing then suddenly a rumble one of the surfer fell then Snooki’s gasped as smoke comes out of that volcano) Hawaiian Villager: '''Look. (Little Jim gasps as smoke covers the sky then some unknown creatures were running through the forest and then bird were flyinng as the creatures came out of the forest Snooki’s gasps as more Came out and scares all the villagers running away towards the beach. Snooki’s gasps more as the creatures start getting on the villager, then a villager stops and sighs but then a creature jumps on and scream then more creatures keep terrorizing the beach then they both piled on Little Jim and bit his ear and Snookie runs) '''Little Jim: '''Snooki! Look out! (Snookie kept running but one of the creature got her foot) '''Snooki: '''Get em off of me! (They grabbed her) Help! Help me! (Screaming) (Little Jim got the creatures off of him and ran towards Snookie to save her but trips as Snookie was taken away later Manu comes back and sees the beach was terrorized and sees Little Jim and helps him up) '''Manu: '''What happen? Where’s Snookie? '''Little Jim: '''They took her! The Tiki spirits! The curse start the Wiki Tiki! (Manu was shocked) (Later we see two hang glider and it was Fred, Scooby, Shaggy, Ash and Brock who are ready to start hang gliding) '''Shaggy rogers: '''Like, I don’t mean to be picky, Fred, but are you sure you know what we’re doing? (It shows the bottom of the forest as Scooby and Shaggy gulped) '''Fred Jones: '''Of course. I read the instructions. Well, part of them anyway, now there is nothing to it. Just wait for a gust of wind and off you go! (He takes off in the sky) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you got to be kidding me. The problem with being chickens, Scoob. Its the chickens dont fly! (The wind blows the hang glider taking Ash, Shaggy, Scooby and Max with it as they scream) '''Fred Jones: '''Thats it. You’ve got it. Now hang on. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Nnno problem, there. (They scream as they are out of control but they balance it and flew) I think we got it, guys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah. There is now one thing I was wondering Fred. '''Fred Jones: '''Whats that? '''Max: '''How do we land? '''Fred Jones: '''I don’t know. I didn’t get that far in the instruction book. (They gulped and whimper) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What?! (Later, we see Dawn, Iris and Clemont are in the forest with Daphne and Velma) '''Velma Dinkley: Aha. Hold it. Hold it. Just stay right there, little fella. (Velma took a picture of the nene) Velma Dinkley: Look, Daphne. I got a shot of a rare nene. Daphne Blake: Wow, cool! Velma Dinkley: Ah.... This is the life, isn't it? Boy, it sure was neat of the Goha Aloha Company to let you try designing clothes. Daphne Blake: I'll say. Velma Dinkley: And this all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii sure is some perk. Daphne Blake: I know. I think these geckos are going to look super on my new swimwear line. Velma Dinkley: (on seeing a gecko's eyes shaped almost like her glasses) Huh? (Moments later, Velma and Daphne were at their truck, looking at the photos they took on Velma's laptop) Daphne Blake: These digital pictures can be silk-screened right onto the swimwear. I hope Jared Moon from Goha Aloha likes my designs. (as she looks at the pictures) Jeepers. Some of these critters sure are weird-looking. Velma Dinkley: Tell me about it. (Then Fred on the glider and then land perfectly) Fred Jones: Now that's what I call smooth sailing. (Then they see Shaggy, Scooby, Ash, and Max scream and crash land on the ground) Shaggy Rogers: (pop out of the leaves) I guess us chickens can fly after all. Fred Jones: Yeah, they just don't know how to land. Ash Ketchum: 'I want to do that again. '''Max: '''But next time, Fred. Read the whole instructions. '''Fred Jones: '(sheepishly) Um, okay. Got it. () '''Daphne Blake: Jeepers. For a tiny island, there sure is a lot of traffic. Fred Jones: '''What the heck is going on? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, where's everybody going? Surfer: Anywhere but Hanahuna, that's where. Daphne Blake: Hanahuna? That's where I'm supposed to meet the rep from Goha Aloha. Ash Ketchum: '''And I am going there to surf at the contest. - - '''Velma Dinkley: The island guide gives Hanahuna an eight on its charm-o-meter. Surfer: Yeah. Well, I give it a 10 on the it-creeps-me-out-meter. That Hanahuna is one spooky place. If you're heading for Hanahuna, you'd better hurry. The place is being overrun by evil tiki spirits. I'm so out of here. (The surfer drives away) Shaggy Rogers: Evil spirits? Like, you can count me out. Velma Dinkley: Evil tiki spirits? I doubt that highly. Fred Jones: '''Well, whatever it is, we'd better go check it out and pronto. '''Shaggy Rogers: Let me get this straight. There may be something spooky going on on Hanahuna and you think we better go check it out. How about you send Scoob and me a postcard? Fred Jones: '''Well, if you insist. But I wouldn't be surprised if over in Hanahuna we found some delicious macadamia nuts. '''Scooby-Doo: Ooh. Macadamia nuts. (The gang arrives at a Hawaiian village) Velma Dinkley: Why would anyone want to leave here? Daphne Blake: Something must have really frightened them to make them want to move from such a beautiful place. Ash Ketchum: Boy, whether it's quiet or it's bustling with people, this place is beautiful. (Just then, the heroes saw a Vulpix walk by, yet it was as white as snow) Fred Jones: Hey, gang, look at that! Shaggy: Zoinks! A Pokémon! Scooby-Doo: Reah, a Vulpix! Cilan: Wait a minute, that can't be right. All Vulpix are supposed to be red. Iris: Yeah, but look at this one! It's as white as snow! Dawn: I'll see if I could check this out. Ash Ketchum: (laughs) Don't bother using your own Pokédex for this one, cause it really is a Vulpix- one from the Alola region! Serena: (gasps) You're right, Ash! It's an Alolan Vulpix! Cilan: (surprised) You mean we just encountered a regional variant of Vulpix?! Misty: (winks) You got it, Cilan! May: Aww, it's so cute! White Vulpix: (sees Pikachu, smiles happily) Vulpix! (The white Vulpix ran up to Pikachu and hugged and nuzzled him happily.) May: Hey, that Vulpix seems to like Pikachu. Max: Yeah, like he is its friend. Ash Ketchum: Wait a minute! I recognize that Alolan Vulpix! Misty: Me too! Brock: So do I! Voice: Ash! Pikachu! Serena! Misty! Brock! Over here! (The gang turns to see the source of the voice; a girl named Mallow along with Steenee, Lillie, Lana, Popplio, Kiawe, Turtonator, Sophocles and Togedemaru.) Mallow: At last, we found you! Ash Ketchum: My Alolan friends! Iris: You know those guys? Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah! They're my friends- and my schoolmates- from the Alola Region. Brock: I remember them! From that extracurricular class you guys were at before! Misty: Yeah, I remember them, too! Serena: Alola, you guys! Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles: Alola! Velma Dinkley: Uh, don't you mean "Aloha"? Ash Ketchum: Oh, "Alola" is actually how we greet people in the Alola region. I guess you could say that Alola is kinda like Hawaii. Shaggy Rogers: Like, wow! Pokémon trainers from a Pokémon version of Hawaii! Groovy! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Groovy! Lillie: Snowy, over here! (The white Vulpix, recognized as Snowy, ran up to Lillie, who picked her up and held her in her arms.) Dawn: So that's your Vulpix? Lillie: Yes, it is! I call her Snowy. Bonnie: Oh, she looks so cute! Iris: '''Yeah, really cute! '''Brock: Hey, Snowy, I have a friend here who wants to meet you. (throws Pokéball) Go! Vulpix: (comes out of Pokéball) Vulpix! (Snowy and Vulpix then played together a bit.) Sophocles: Wow! He has a Vulpix that's not from Alola! Ash Ketchum: Glad you got a wild Vulpix prior to coming here, Brock! Brock: Yep. Suzie is delighted to see me have one of my own, too. Now I can go anywhere I want with it. Dawn: That's great, Brock! Sophocles: My name's Sophocles! Lillie: I'm Lillie! Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. Mallow: My name's Mallow. Lana: And I'm Lana. Cilan: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Clemont: My name's Clemont. Bonnie: I'm his little sister, Bonnie, and this is my cute Pokémon, Dedenne. Dedenne: Dedenne! - - - - - (Then Shaggy Scooby, Ash, May, Max, Iris and Bonnie tried the Poi and find it distasteful and Shaggy puts hot sauce on it) Meeting Manu Tuiama/Luau (The gang arrives at a Hawaiian village) Velma Dinkley: Why would anyone want to leave here? Daphne Blake: Something must have really frightened them to make them want to move from such a beautiful place. - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that we see a fire dancer scream and does fire dancing) - (He shows three hula girls hula dancing as Fred smiles then Reuben comes to Fred with a pamphlet) - - Wiki Tiki Attack/The Story of the Wiki Tiki Exploring/Manu gets captured Walking across the bridge/At Auntie Mahina's house Going to the Wiki Tiki's Lair (At the mountains) Fred Jones: Okay, we all saw the Wiki Tiki enter the lagoon and then disappear. Daphne Blake: So the entrance to his lair has got to be here somewhere. Shaggy Rogers: Like, I vote we bag this and just hang around the hotel until the all-you-can-eat buffet opens. Fred Jones: Come on, Shaggy, where's your sense of adventure? Shaggy Rogers: Back at the hotel. - - - - (They continue to search for the lair of the Wiki Tiki) Daphne Blake: We have to find the Wiki Tiki before the contest tomorrow. Fred Jones: Hey, wait a minute. I'll bet the entrance to the Wiki Tiki's lair is hidden behind that waterfall. Velma Dinkley: Hmm. Obvious, yet highly effective if you're right. () Shaggy Rogers: There's nothing here, but rocks, rocks, and more rocks. - Fred Jones: Yeah, you're right. (Daphne steps on a rock and falls over a hidden door) Fred Jones: Let's get out of here. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, okay. - - Daphne Blake: Jeepers! I found it. Velma Dinkley: The entrance to the lair of the Wiki Tiki. Fred Jones: Way to go, Daphne. You found our ticket in. Shaggy Rogers: I just hope it's not a one-way ticket. () - - - - - - - - - Shaggy Rogers: We're doomed! DOOMED!! () Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Scooby found a way out. Found Snooki/Snooki gets captured () Fred Jones: Snooki wait! - - Ash Ketchum: '''What are we going to do? - '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What?! Are you crazy?! (looks out there) Like, no way man! Nah-uh! We're not going to be Wiki Tiki bait, and that's final! '''Velma Dinkley: Not even for a Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Uh-uh. Shaggy Rogers: Nope. (Velma shows a box of Scooby Snax but with macadamia nuts) Velma Dinkley: How about a macadamia-flavored Scooby Snack. The Discovery Shaggy Rogers: Shh. You'll wake them up, they're sleeping. () Fred Jones: Wow, check it out! Daphne Blake: This is hardly what I call ancient Hawaiian decor. () Velma Dinkley: They're not sleeping, they're just turned off. () Tiki Spirits: Wiki Tiki! Wiki Tiki! Daphne Blake: Wow. They're nothing but little robots. At the Surfing contest/Capturing the Wiki Tiki Unmasking the Wiki Tiki Shaggy Rogers: Hey Scooby-Doo, you'd wasted the Wiki Tiki! You were like totally radical, Scoob. () Fred Jones: Way to go, Scooby! Ash Ketchum: '''That was awesome! - - '''Daphne Blake: Now the question is: Who is the Wiki TIki? Fred Jones: I think it's Ruben Laluna. Shaggy Rogers: How about that weirdo, Jared Moon? May: '''Or it should be Molly Quinn. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Incorrect. It must that Little Jim. '''Daphne Blake: If you ask me, it's that color-clashing Auntie Mahina. Velma Dinkley: All very educated guesses, but all incorrect. Did anybody happen to notice what a rad surfer the Wiki Tiki is? Ask yourselves one question: Who's the best surfer around these parts? (Velma unmasks the Wiki Tiki, revealing to be Manu) Everyone: Manu? Snooki Waeawa: Manu! (Everyone was shocked, and Snooki run to him) Fred Jones: Snooki? Snooki Waeawa: Manu, baby are you alright? Ash Ketchum: '''Manu and Snookie! They're behind this? This doesn't make any since! '''May: Can somebody please explain what's going on? Velma Dinkley: Manu wasn't kidnapped. He only wanted us to think he was kidnapped. To discourage us from solving the mystery, Manu faked his own kidnapping. (A flashback shows how Manu faked his kidnapping, then back to main plot) Velma Dinkley: You were right about it being a real estate scam, Fred. But it wasn't Ruben. It was Manu and Snookie doing the scamming. Manu knew all the local legends and was pretending to be the Wiki Tiki in order to scare off the locals and buy their homes for pennies on the dollar. I checked the county registrar online, and all the properties sold recently were bought by Pamela Waeewa a.k.a. Snookie. (Another flashback, with the Tiki spirits attacking the people, with Snookie controlling them) Velma Dinkley: Who also happens to have degrees in rocket science and robotics. (Back to the gang) Fred Jones: So she is a rocket scientist. Daphne Blake: '''Until she decided to team up with her boyfriend for this little scam. '''Max: '''It explains the sign for real estate and the surfing the wiki Tiki was doing. '''Brock: '''And how the wiki tiki’s physique looked like Manu’s - - (Little Jim arrives) '''Little Jim: Manu, how could you do this to your own people? Manu: Sorry, Little Jim. I needed the dough. Being the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks. Snooki Waeawa: '''All Manu and I have ever wanted to do was surf. We were gonna make a killing on the property. '''Manu: Yeah, and then rake in the dough and ride the waves into our golden years. And our plan would have worked if not for you meddling mainlanders. Fred Jones: Sorry, Manu. But it looks like you're gonna be kicking back plenty behind bars. Bonnie: '''And learn that crime never pays. '''Manu: Well, at least I'm still the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna. No one can take that away from me. Molly Quinn: Not so fast, Manu. (Molly shows up with the trophy) Molly Quinn: As mayor of this fine town, I am proud to announce that this year's trophy for the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest goes to... Scooby-Doo. Scooby-Doo: Who? Me? (He gets the trophy) Ash Ketchum: '''Congratulations, Scoob. '''Serena: Serves you right to terrorize Hawaii, Manu. Manu: A dog? I lost to a dog? No way! (Scooby does a surf pose as Manu and Snooki are escorted by the police) Molly Quinn: And along with the trophy, our grand prize of... a year's supply of macadamia nuts! Shaggy Rogers: Did you hear that, old buddy? Macadamia nuts. Scooby-Doo: Yum-yum. () Molly Quinn: I want to thank you for all you've done and to show our appreciation, I want to give you each a button. (She gives the hero each button) Oh, and invite you to tonight's luau. () Shaggy Rogers: Did someone say "luau"? Ash's Alolan Friends join the gang/Ending - - - Ash Ketchum: Well, guys, another mystery solved by Mystery Inc. and us. Brock: And this time, with help from even more Pokémon Trainers! Misty: Yeah, we couldn't have done it without them! Serena: That's true, Misty, but we did it together! Dawn: That's right! May: All of us! Manaphy: Phy! Clemont: Man, this has been one heck of a vacation! Bonnie: Yeah, it was fun! Max: And it just can't get any better! Kiawe: (smirks) That's what you think, Max. Max: Huh? Lana: We missed hanging out with Ash and Pikachu. Sophocles: All of us! Mallow: That's why we all have a surprise question for you. Lillie: Can we come with you guys on your next adventures? Ash Ketchum: (excitedly) Are you serious?! We were just about to ask you the same question! Serena: (happily) Of course you all can join us! Mallow: All right! Kiawe: That's great! Tracey: Welcome aboard, you guys! May: Our adventures are gonna be even better with Ash's Alolan friends at our side! Cilan: I'd say this calls for a celebration! - - - - - - - - (Later that night at the luau) - - - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Serena. This is the best date and vacation we ever had. - '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby-Doo! Aloha. (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Toonwriter